Cobra Troopers
The Cobra Troopers are the basic Cobra infantry troopers, who serve as the backbone of the Cobra Organization. They are generally depicted as legions of uniformed soldiers, nearly all of them masked to appear anonymous, and widely diversified according to specialties and functions. History The Cobra Soldiers and Cobra Officers were introduced in 1982, with the code name "The Enemy". These are the original "blueshirt" infantry soldiers equipped with conventional military gear (as opposed to the more hi-tech accouterments of the later Vipers). They were prominently featured on both the cartoon and comic series, and depicted as unintelligent and slightly cowardly. Later, Cobra troopers consisted of communications troops, computer specialists, security, and soldiers. Some of the more prominent include: Eels The Cobra Eels are the underwater demolition specialists of the Cobra legions. They undergo a rigorous two-part training program, first in the shark and pirate infested waters of the Caribbean, and then in the frigid depths of the North Atlantic. Their training regimen includes marine engineering, explosive ordinance, underwater fighting techniques, and marine geology. Eels are responsible for manning and operating Cobra marine outposts disguised as off-shore drilling rigs, and for augmenting the crews of large Cobra naval vessels. Lampreys The Cobra Lampreys are Cobra's amphibious assault troopers, responsible for operation of Cobra naval vehicles, patrol around naval bases and attack. They are culled from the Eel units, and are considered elite among Cobra naval troopers, with only the Cobra Morays considered higher. To qualify for Lamprey training, candidates must be a Cobra Trooper in top physical condition, to have completed his Eel training, and have been operational as an Eel for more than a year. The training is highly selective, and more than 50% of the applicants quit before completing the course. Snow Serpents Snow Serpents are the Arctic Specialist branch of Cobra. They must undergo the same rigorous training program as the Eels, with the addition of a six month cold weather course, somewhere above the Arctic Circle. Other aspects of their training include airborne operations under arctic conditions, anti-tank procedures, and the use of snow-shoes, skis and kayaks. Vipers Introduced in 1986 as a replacement for the Cobra Soldiers, the Cobra Viper infantry soldiers complement the Cobra Soldiers in both the cartoon and comic series. The concept, originally introduced in 1985 with the introduction of "Tele-Vipers" (communication experts) quickly evolved into a catch-all suffix for all future Cobra troops (such as Air-Viper, Ice-Vipers, Desert-Vipers, Techno-Vipers, etc.). Hasbro has often alternated between establishing the Vipers as the entry level position into Cobra's legion, or for them to be the elite of Cobra's ground troops, as far as them being equal to or above the regular blue shirt troops. List of Cobra troopers * Air Devil - Acrobatic Aerial Assault Trooper * B.A.T.s - Cobra Battle Android Troopers * Cobra Blackstar - Cobra Elite Space Pilot * Cobra C.L.A.W.S. - Combat Light Armored Weapons Specialist; Heavy Weapons Trooper * Cobra Coils - High Speed Pursuit Vehicle Drivers; Cobra Tread Fire Driver * Cobra Eels - Cobra Frogman * Cobra H.I.S.S. Driver - Cobra H.I.S.S. Driver * Cobra Moray - Underwater Elite Trooper * Cobra Officer - Cobra Squad Leader * Cobra Stinger Driver - Cobra Stinger Driver * Cobra Soldier - Cobra Basic Infantry * Desert Scorpion - Cobra Desert Trooper * Incinerators - Cobra Flamethrowers * Lampreys - Cobra Moray Hydrofoil Pilot * Night Creepers - Cobra Mercenary Ninjas * Night Vulture - Cobra Air Recon Trooper * Sea Slugs - Cobra Sea Ray Pilot * Snow Serpent - Cobra Polar Assault * W.O.R.M.S. - Weapons Ordinance Rugged Machine Specialists; Cobra Maggot Driver Cartoon Sunbow The Cobra Troopers were the foot soldiers of Cobra in the Sunbow G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero cartoon. They were voiced by several voice actors including: Michael Bell, Arthur Burghardt, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Buster Jones, Chris Latta, Bill Ratner, and Frank Welker. DiC The Cobra Troopers were also the foot soldiers in the DiC G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero cartoon. Some of the Cobra Troopers loyal to Cobra Commander became soldiers in Cobra Commander's Python Patrol. G.I. Joe: Resolute Cobra Soldiers appear in G.I. Joe: Resolute. Renegades Cobra Troopers in G.I. Joe: Renegades were depicted as the security guards for the facilities of Cobra Industries, such as Cobra Pharmaceuticals. Cobra security guards were voiced by Charlie Adler, Carlos Alazraqui, Michael Bell, Matthew Yang King, and Jason Marsden. References Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters